Many existing gaming machines, such as, traditional slot machines, include bonus schemes. Typically, a bonus round of the bonus scheme begins when a player reaches a bonus triggering event in the primary game of the gaming device. In slot machines that employ reels, the triggering event generally occurs when the player reaches a predetermined combination of symbols on the reels. In general, the bonus round provides the player with an opportunity to gain and accumulate a bonus value, award or prize before the bonus round ends or terminates.
To increase player enjoyment and excitement, it is desirable to provide players with gaming devices having new bonus schemes.